


Голая правда

by Cammia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частичный ретейлинг фильма «Голая правда». АУ. Герои — работники телестудии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голая правда

Сидя за столом в ресторане, Артур внимательно смотрел на сидящего напротив мужчину, мысленно проставляя баллы. Почти классическая красота — это, конечно, девять из десяти. Но вот манеры оставляют желать лучшего, столовыми приборами он пользуется не слишком ловко, — шесть из десяти. Чтобы завязать разговор, он сказал:  
— Значит, в школе ты играл в бейсбол?  
Мужчина — его звали Стив — посмотрел на него растерянно.  
— Не помню, чтобы я писал об этом в анкете.  
— Ты не писал, но я навел справки.  
— Навел справки?  
— Да, предпочитаю знать все о человеке заранее. Ты не согласен?  
Стив неопределенно пожал плечами и схватился за бокал с шампанским. Манжета рубашки приподнялась, и Артур с разочарованием увидел, что часы у мужчины дешевые, не сочетающиеся с дорогим костюмом. Это сильно портило впечатление.   
— И много еще ты обо мне знаешь? — спросил Стив.  
— Я знаю, что ты очень аккуратный водитель — ни одного штрафа, даже за неправильную парковку. Знаю, что у тебя большая семья, три сестры и брат. И знаю, что ты все еще начальник отдела, хотя в прошлом году место твоего босса освободилось, но взяли не тебя, а парня, пришедшего пару лет назад.  
Похоже, его осведомленность произвела на Стива впечатление, но он смог только вымолвить:  
— Сильно...  
— На самом деле, узнать все это было не так уж сложно. Позволишь вопрос?  
— А что, разве ты еще чего-то не знаешь? — спросил Стив с сарказмом.  
— Мне непонятно, почему тебя обошли должностью? Это как-то связано с той историей с наркотиками четыре года назад…  
Стив оглянулся, ища глазами официанта.  
— …или с твоей гомосексуальностью? Твой начальник гомофоб, насколько мне известно?  
Официант поспешил к их столику, и Стив сказал ему с облегчением:  
— Счет, пожалуйста.

***  
— А потом он просто встал и ушел. Без объяснений.  
— Это потому, что ты слишком давишь на них, — сказал Кобб. – Никому не нравится, когда незнакомый человек лезет в их жизнь.  
— Это не давление, а разумный шаг. Прежде чем устанавливать отношения с человеком, нужно узнать о нем как можно больше, понять, подходите ли вы друг другу. Чтобы потом не было скандалов.  
— Как у меня и Мол?  
— Как у тебя и Мол.  
Доминик и Мол Кобб были самой красивой парой телевидения Сакраменто, любимцами телезрителей — и головной болью всего творческого состава.  
Два года назад, когда передача «Утренний кофе» только стартовала, продюсерам показалась очень удачной мысль сделать ведущими супругов.  
— «Утренний кофе» — это семейная передача, — объяснял один из продюсеров, Майлз, владельцу телестудии. — Ее смотрят дома, за завтраком в кругу близких. И людям будет приятно видеть, что передачу ведет семейная пара. Мы хотим подарить телезрителям ощущение семейного уюта.  
Так ведущими стали его дочь и ее супруг.  
Расчет оказался верным, изысканно-красивая Мол и Доминик, которого кто-то окрестил «плюшевым щеночком» за его добродушие, оказались удачной находкой. Зрителям нравилось видеть на экране счастливую пару. Артуру, как и всем остальным, казалось, что это удача. Он, молодой продюсер, только что заполучил свое собственное шоу, шанс, который выпадает не каждому. И вдобавок ему достался отличный коллектив и работоспособные, безотказные ведущие.  
Первые два года команда работала почти без передыха, часто задерживаясь и во внеурочное время, чтобы обсудить новую передачу, подготовить материалы или придумать остроумные, но никого не задевающие шутки.  
Наконец передача прочно встала на ноги, и можно было вздохнуть с облегчением. Но тут возникли новые проблемы.  
Ни для кого на телестудии не было секретом, что в семье Коббов главной является Мол. Доминик, с другими людьми отстраненно-вежливый, подчинялся жене полностью и безоговорочно, не обращая внимания на тех, кто называл его подкаблучником. Он уступал ей первенство дома — и он уступил его на площадке. Яркая, уверенная в себе Мол постепенно оттягивала передачу на себя, оставляя мужу роль второго плана, помощника, а не соведущего. Именно ей все чаще доставались возможность осветить наиболее значимые события, самые интересные материалы и самые острые шутки. И разумеется, самая высокая зарплата.  
Долгое время никто не замечал опасности, лишь Артур, с которым Доминик успел сдружиться, знал, чего стоит Коббу держать себя в узде. Он, беззаветно любящий жену, постепенно начал злиться на нее и завидовать ей. Мол же все чаще позволяла в эфире обидные реплики в адрес мужа.   
Скрытая война не осталась скрытой от телезрителей. Рейтинги передачи начали падать. По результатам опросов, она приелась зрителям.  
На встрече с владельцем телекомпании, мистером Сайто, тот сказал Майлзу и Артуру:  
— В вашей передаче нет изюминки. Она похожа на сотни других утренних передач. Ничего захватывающего, смешного или остренького — ничего, что любят телезрители. Семейная идиллия — это хорошо, но она со временем становится пресной. Придумайте что-нибудь, или мне придется закрыть «Утренний кофе».  
С того дня вся команда трудилась над возвращением рейтинга, придумывая новые фишки, от раздела занимательной астрологии до прямых сеансов с семейным психологом. Но пока их труды не приносили плодов. И Артур все чаще с горечью думал о том, что он провалился как продюсер. Его передача была пресной и скучной. Так же, как и его личная жизнь.   
Относясь к ней, как к работе, он ставил перед собой конкретную цель — найти человека, с которым ему было бы интересно, искал способы ее достижения — онлайн-знакомства, и выбирал претендентов по нескольким критериям, включающим внешность, манеры, отсутствие венерических или хронических заболеваний, наличие вкуса и хороших манер. Но пока эта система не работала. Иногда Артур подозревал, что за два года, ухлопанных на работу, он просто разучился налаживать отношения. Ему даже приходила в голову мысль, что нельзя быть таким разборчивым, список можно сократить или вообще игнорировать. Но потом он вспоминал про своего друга и его жену, и решал: нет, список необходим. Если бы Доминик и Мол узнали друг друга получше, а не поженились через месяц после знакомства, может, и отношения у них сложились бы лучше.  
Как ни жаль ему было вчерашнего свидания (все-таки Стив соответствовал восьми из двенадцати требований), он постарался сосредоточиться на работе. Сегодня им предстояла встреча с Сайто, где Артур и Майлз хотели представить новый проект — серию репортажей об экстремальных видах спорта.   
На встрече должны были присутствовать и Доминик с Мол, что Артура несколько тревожило. В последнее время супруги позволяли себе мелкие стычки при посторонних. Если стычками можно было назвать ссоры, где она нападала, а он оборонялся.   
У них все будет не так, решил он. У него и его парня. Никаких ссор и недомолвок, они заранее узнают друг друга, и потому их союз будет гораздо крепче.   
На компьютере осталось еще пять непросмотренных анкет, но Артур решил заняться ими вечером.   
В последнее время одиночество становилось почти невыносимым.

***  
Как он и опасался, совещание началось со ссоры: Мол обвинила мужа в том, что тот смазал конец прошлой передачи.  
— Ты слишком затянул с репортажем из зоопарка, и свою часть мне пришлось дочитывать в спешке.  
— Извини, такого большего не повторится, — сказал Доминик, не желавший спорить.  
— Это повторилось уже трижды на этой неделе. Такое впечатление, что ты спишь на ходу!  
— Мол!— одернул ее Майлз. — Ради бога, помолчи. И почему вам обязательно надо выяснять отношения сейчас? Вы могли бы сделать это дома.  
— Боюсь, это невозможно, если муж шляется неизвестно где до глубокой ночи, а потом ложится спать в гостиной.  
— Вы не спите вместе? — удивилась Марни, ассистентка Майлза и главная сплетница студии.  
— Да, уже два месяца. И уже два месяца не...  
— Доминик был со мной, — вмешался Артур. — Мы обсуждали передачу и задержались.  
Тот посмотрел на друга с благодарностью, но Мол с истинно змеиным коварством тут же отбила подачу:  
— Неужели? А я думала, у тебя вчера было очередное неудачное свидание.  
Артур не успел придумать ответ, так как Майлз кинулся к дверям, преувеличенно громко сказав:  
— Мистер Сайто! Мы вас ждем.  
К облегчению Артура, Мол немедленно замолчала и очаровательно улыбнулась. Доминик положил руку на спинку ее стула и придвинулся к жене. Такое преображение было отработано долгими месяцами. Сейчас они казались счастливыми и все еще безумно влюбленными, совсем как в день свадьбы.  
— Добрый день, мистер Сайто, — сказал Артур как можно дружелюбнее. — Рад, что вы смогли зайти к нам. У нас есть потрясающая идея— раздел об экстремальных видах спорта. Мы считаем...  
Но Сайто оборвал его, подняв руку.   
— Это очень хорошо, мистер Каллахан. Но я взял на себя смелость самому придумать для «Утреннего кофе» новый раздел.  
Артур не перестал улыбаться, хотя внутри у него все оборвалось. Сайто придумывает новые фишки для передачи? Значит ли это, что он планирует уволить старого продюсера?  
Тот продолжил:  
\- Я решил, что вам потребуется новая кровь. Новый член коллектива, который оживит передачу и привнесет в нее элемент остроты — вы ведь этого хотели, мистер Каллахан?  
Артур кивнул.  
— И кто же это? — осведомился Майлз.  
— Уильям Имс, один из бывших телеведущих канала CBC. Он вел небольшую передачу в вечернем эфире, «Голая правда»...  
— «Голая правда»? — удивился Артур.  
Мол нахмурилась:  
— Это про эротику?  
— Про отношения, миссис Кобб, — объяснил Сайто. — И немного про эротику.   
— Мы не можем пустить в эфир «Голую правду», — сказал Артур слишком категорично и понял свою ошибку, когда взгляд Сайто стал слишком острым и пристальным.  
— Почему же, мистер Каллахан? — спросил тот мягко.  
На этот раз Артур подбирал слова осторожнее.  
— Такая передача не годится для нашего эфира. «Утренний кофе» — это семейное шоу, мы не можем пустить в студию человека, который пропагандирует половую распущенность.  
— Так вы смотрели его передачу?  
— Нет, но я наслышан о ней. «Голая правда» — это самый скандальный проект СВС, его потому и прикрыли. Никто не рискнет связываться с Имсом.  
— Мы рискнем, — перебил его Сайто. — «Утренний кофе» превращается в стоячее болото. Я не виню вас в этом — вас всех. Все, что нам нужно, — это небольшой скандальчик, который заставит зрителей мчаться к экранам.  
— Но «Утренний кофе» смотрят и дети. Это, в конце концов, неэтично...  
— На телевидении, мистер Каллахан, — снова перебил Сайто, — есть только один критерий, по которому передача считается успешной — это рейтинг. Идея семейного шоу себя изживает, людям нужно что-то поинтереснее.  
— У нас есть интересные материалы, — сказал Артур. — Наброски для материала о новом мэре, который уводит официальные средства по своим каналам. Сделаем жесткий репортаж...  
На этот раз его перебил незнакомый голос:  
— Если не убедите мэра трахнуть трех шлюх и немецкую овчарку в прямом эфире, рейтингу хана.  
— О, мистер Имс, — обрадовался Сайто.  
— Простите, подслушивал под дверью, — сказал тот, протягивая директору руку.  
Артур резко обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на вошедшего.  
Хотя он немало слышал об Уильяме Имсе и его «Голой правде», встречаться лично им еще не доводилось. Артур представлял ведущего скандального шоу как самца с налетом мачизма.  
Но на мачо мистер Имс не походил. Во-первых, он был не так уж высок, вряд ли выше Артура. Потом — одет не безупречно, а, напротив, с напускной небрежностью. Артур отметил, что рубашка у него из прекрасного материала, но Имс с ней обошелся жестко, безжалостно завернув рукава. Правда, брюки у него были идеально отглажены, ботинки отлично начищены, а часы — хорошей марки. Девять из десяти за вкус, машинально подумал Артур. Но тут же заметил, что из-по края манжеты выглядывает татуировка. Еще одна виднелась в вырезе рубашки. Два из десяти, поправился он, поднимая взгляд на лицо Имса.   
И сразу понял, почему этого человека считают привлекательным. У него не было строгой симметричной красоты и выверенных пропорций. Артур дал бы ему лишь четыре из десяти: слишком пухлые губы, слишком крупный нос и неидеальный овал лица. А когда он улыбнулся, стало видно, что зубы у него мелкие и неровные. И, тем не менее, улыбка была настолько живой и искренней, что все недостатки непостижимым образом превращались в изюминку и давали крепкие десять из десяти.  
Артур заметил, что Имс в ответ смерил его внимательным взглядом и поспешно отвернулся, чувствуя, что он и сам начинает попадать под обаяние этого человека. Не хватало еще запасть на нового коллегу. На подчиненного. На донжуана. На скандального телеведущего. На человека с дурной репутацией. От перечисления недостатков Имса Артур смог вернуть себе самообладание.  
Он заметил, что не только на него появления Уильяма Имса произвело впечатление. Присутствующие женщины встрепенулись, даже Мол смотрела на вошедшего с интересом. А Доминик — с неодобрением.   
Ну вот, подумал Артур. Еще одна проблема. Вся симпатия к Имсу, которая могла у него возникнуть, тут же сошла на нет, стоило представить, сколько проблем может принести любовный треугольник. Поэтому на рукопожатие он ответил коротко и холодно,  
но Имс задержал его руку в своей.  
— Рад познакомиться с моим продюсером, — сказал он негромко.  
Хотя голос у него был красивым, намек на британский акцент заставил Артура поморщиться. А еще он охотно назвал бы пристальный взгляд Имса похотливым или липким, но тот был просто заинтересованным.   
Артур не успел придумать ответ, который сразу поставил бы наглеца на место, Имс неожиданно выпустил его руку и повернулся к остальным.  
— Я смотрел ваше шоу, ребята. Отлично. Правда, отлично. Но пресновато. У вас в избытке мастерства и профессионализма, но нет страсти, огонька.  
— Но с вами, разумеется, появятся и страсть, и огонек? — скептически спросил Артур.  
— Да, — ответил Имс без ложной скромности. — Сделаем, что сможем.   
Артур не был так уверен, зато Сайто довольно кивнул.  
Имс и его успел очаровать, с неприязнью подумал Артур.

***  
— Не понимаю, как гей может рассказывать об отношениях между полами, — говорил Доминик чуть позже в кабинете Артура.  
— С чего ты взял, что Имс гей?  
— Слишком заинтересованно он на тебя смотрел.  
— Он смотрел и на Мол, — сказал Артур, поднимая голову. — Что ты делаешь?  
Доминик стоял боком к зеркалу и старательно втягивал живот.  
— Я пополнел, тебе не кажется?  
— Нет, не кажется. И потом, зрители видят только верхнюю твою половину.  
— Кроме зрителей, у меня есть еще и жена. Прическу, что ли, сменить...  
Артур встал и подошел к нему.  
— Не надо ничего менять, ты отлично выглядишь. Так, посмотри на меня.  
Он повернул Доминика к себе.  
— Не стоит воспринимать так болезненно появление этого хлыща. Ты нравишься публике. Ты красивый мужчина — как гей говорю. И я не хочу, чтобы какой-то казанова с британским акцентом вызывал у тебя чувство неполноценности.  
— Прямо гора с плеч, — пробормотал Доминик, но Артур понял, что тому и правда стало легче.  
Он похлопал Кобба по плечу.  
— А теперь иди и подготовься к завтрашнему шоу. Я хочу, чтобы вы с Мол затмили этого британского выскочку.  
— Только, похоже, Мол этот британский выскочка пришелся по вкусу...  
— Из-за него ей сократят эфирное время. Скажи ей это и, уверен, Мол тут же решит, что не так уж Имс хорош.  
Доминик рассмеялся.  
— Будет сделано, босс. А ты чем займешься?  
— Изучу нового коллегу.  
Артур кивнул на стопку кассет на столе.  
— Все выпуски «Голой правды». Хочу знать, что нас ожидает.  
— Надеюсь, он не уговорит мэра привести проституток в студию.  
Доминик направился к дверям, но притормозил у самого выхода.  
— Значит, я привлекательный? А сколько баллов ты бы мне дал?  
— Одиннадцать, — невозмутимо ответил Артур.  
— Врун!  
Доминик вышел, и Артур вставил в проигрыватель первую кассету.

***  
Это катастрофа, подумал он, просмотрев несколько выпусков. Слишком вызывающе, слишком пошло, слишком... Слишком для утреннего эфира! Слишком для передачи, которую он считал своей.  
Секс, секс, секс... Бесконечная болтовня о сексе, отвязная, словно у перевозбужденного подростка. Главный лозунг передачи — занимайтесь сексом где попало, и плевать на любовь.  
Интересно, подумал Артур, а Сайто вообще смотрел передачу? Или купил Имса не глядя, после того, как аналитики дали ему ценный совет? «Голая правда» и «Утренний кофе» абсолютно не сочетались, словно размалеванная проститутка и девушка из хорошей семьи. Имс с его шуточками и откровенными разговорами мог навсегда подорвать доверие к ним как к семейному утреннему шоу. Чем дальше Артур смотрел, тем больше понимал, что их ожидают неприятности.  
Но он не мог не отметить, что сам по себе Имс был находкой: на редкость киногеничный, отлично держится перед камерой и обладает врожденным артистизмом и чувством юмора. Понаблюдав за ним, Артур решил, что большинство шуток не прописаны в сценарии, Имс выдает их экспромтом. Хотя подчас они были слишком злы, как, например, в адрес дозвонившейся телезрительницы, которую ведущий довел до слез критикой ее романтических убеждений.  
Артур не назвал бы себя романтиком, но упорство, с которым Имс доказывал огромную роль секса и незначительность любви, его покоробило.  
Шут, подумал он раздраженно, паяц.  
Артур нажал на кнопку «стоп», экран погас, и в тот же момент ему сказали в самое ухо:  
— Тук-тук!  
К своему стыду, Артур подскочил, словно девица при виде мыши. Имс, стоящий у него за спиной, довольно улыбался.  
— Вас не учили стучать? — сказал Артур, за раздражением скрывая испуг.  
— Я стучал, но ты был так занят, что не услышал. Ну как тебе мое шоу?  
— Именно — шоу. Ты похож на клоуна.  
Артур и сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты», может, потому что надеялся уязвить Имса пренебрежением.  
Но ему это не удалось, тот широко улыбнулся в ответ. Его улыбка непроизвольно притягивала взгляд, может, из-за того, что пухлые губы казались слишком вызывающими.  
— Люди любят клоунов.  
— Твоя передача аморальна.  
— А вот тут не соглашусь. Что в ней аморального? Мы взрослые люди и говорим о взрослых вещах.  
— О сексе!  
— Разумеется. Именно этим и занимаются взрослые люди.  
— Если верить тебе, то кроме секса ничего и не существует.  
— Так и есть. Секс определяет всю нашу жизнь. Даже целомудренную передачу вроде «Утреннего кофе». Уверен, самые бешеные рейтинги у вас были, когда вы показывали ебущихся мартышек или какую-нибудь звезду без трусов.   
Артур ни за что не признал бы, что он прав. Самый большой шквал звонков был после прямого репортажа со съемок блокбастера, когда у Люси Лью расстегнулся лифчик.  
Имс довольно улыбнулся.  
— Не тушуйся, я же говорю в передаче не о том, в какой позе проще всего получить оргазм — хотя я и этим могу поделиться, если хочешь, — а о том, как понравиться другому человеку. Секс — это лишь повод для знакомства, с него все начинается.  
Артур перебил его:  
— Да как ты вообще можешь говорить об отношениях?  
— Намекаешь на то, что у меня их нет? Или тебе интересно, как педик вроде меня может советовать женщинам, какую юбку лучше надеть? Я, может, и педик, но именно потому отлично знаю мужскую психологию. Не беспокойся, я не погублю ваше — точнее, наше шоу. Все будет тип-топ. Я просто зашел познакомиться поближе и сказать, как счастлив работать под твоим началом. Правда, счастлив. Сайто говорил, что ты его самый перспективный продюсер.  
Он направился к дверям.  
— Увидимся завтра на площадке.  
— Увидимся, — машинально ответил Артур. Он невольно заметил, какая у Имса красивая задница, и снова разозлился.  
— Подожди!  
Имс с готовностью обернулся.  
— Да, босс?  
— Постарайся завтра не завалить передачу. Если ты это сделаешь, я тебя в порошок сотру.  
И снова Имс не обиделся. Он будто даже обрадовался.  
— А знаешь, когда ты злишься, видно, какой ты симпатичный. Зачем уродуешь себя стариковскими костюмами?  
Он вышел, не дожидаясь ответа. Артур в гневе уставился в зеркало. Темно-синий строгий костюм, который Имс назвал стариковским, был сшит на заказ и сидел точно по фигуре. Хотя такой сексуально озабоченный экземпляр наверняка предпочел бы продюсера в обтягивающих штанах и с расстегнутой ширинкой.  
***  
На следующий день перед передачей Артур собрал свою команду на короткое совещание.  
— Доминик, Мол, в студии ситуация полностью зависит от вас, поэтому следите, чтобы Имс не натворил дел. Обрывайте его, если он снова будет нести свой шовинистический бред для озабоченных придурков. Не давайте ему слова вставить. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы «Утренний кофе» получил статус самой пошлой передачи на ТВ.  
Доминик попытался возразить:  
— Но Имса привел Сайто. Вдруг ему не понравится, что мы зажимаем поставленного им ведущего?  
— Мы не зажимаем его. Я только прошу держать его в рамках.  
Доминик, похоже, успел сообщить супруге о сокращении эфирного времени из-за «Голой правды», поэтому именно Мол нанесла первый удар. Она с милой улыбкой представила Имса как «автора одного из самых спорных шоу на современном телевидении» и позволила ему высказать свое видение отношений: смешение из социальной догмы, статуса и секса, — и только потом нанесла удар.  
— Как жаль, мистер Имс. Боюсь, вам не приходилось самому испытывать любовь. Такое резкое отрицание отношений может быть вызвано только разбитым сердцем.  
Впервые Артур был рад, что Мол выпускает коготки.  
Имсу после этого полагалось принять удар или обидеться. Он выбрал первое. Он усмехнулся.  
— Возьмем вас, Мол. Вы и Доминик. Пока мы обмениваемся приветствиями, вы выглядите идеальной парой, что, разумеется, ложь.  
Улыбка Мол словно примерзла к ее лицу.   
— Ставьте рекламу!— велел Артур. — Срочно!  
— Нет, — ответил Майлз. — Продолжайте.  
— Но ведь они...  
— Все будет хорошо, мы не остановим шоу.  
Артур, не веря своим ушам, смотрел на Майлза. Тот же внимательно глядел на площадку, наблюдая, как Имс разделывает его дочь и зятя под орех.  
— Вот ты, Доминик. Когда «Утренний кофе» только начинался, ты был такой вальяжный, изысканный — любая женщина по ту сторону экрана охотно променяла бы супруга на тебя. А что теперь? Ты в тени Мол, сидишь с краю стола, оттеняя успех своей супруги.  
— И я горжусь ее успехом, — ответил Доминик спокойно, но Артур заметил, как он стиснул ручку, которую держал в руках.  
— Неправда.  
Имс встал и подошел к ним под прицелом неотступно следующей камеры.  
— Ты ненавидишь ее успех. У тебя была любимая женщина — а теперь начальница, конкурентка. Она подавляет тебя.  
— К чему вы клоните, мистер Имс? — вмешалась Мол. Она держалась безупречно, ни капли злости в голосе, только заинтересованность.  
— А я к тому клоню, Мол, что у вас с мужем не было секса... Сколько? Три месяца? Четыре?  
Он посмотрел на Доминика, и тот неожиданно сказал:  
— Это не моя вина.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Имс тоном доброго дядюшки. — Это вина Мол.  
— Моя?   
Имсу наконец-то удалось пробить брешь в ее защите.  
— Да. Ты обезоружила его. Согнула под себя. Сделала неуверенным. А это сильно бьет по мужскому началу. Разве может мужчина быть одновременно самцом и подкаблучником?  
— Ради его эрекции я должна отказаться от денег? — выпалила она сердито.  
За спиной Артура Марни неверяще прошептала:  
— Она сказала «эрекция»?  
— Нет, конечно. Но дать ему возможность побыть мужчиной, а себе — слабой женщиной, ты можешь.   
Взгляд Мол на секунду метнулся за границу площадки, на Артура. В нем ясно читался вопрос: «Что мне делать?» Но Артур мог только беспомощно пожать плечами.  
— Он прав, — неожиданно сказал Доминик. — Ты меня прогнула под себя.  
— Неправда! Я всегда давала тебе возможность быть мужчиной.  
— Ты затыкала меня каждый раз, когда я хотел им быть. Он прав, быть подкаблучником и мужиком не сможет никто.  
Имс, воспользовавшись паузой, подтолкнул Мол к нему.  
— Тогда выбирай, будешь ты мужчиной или тряпкой.  
За спиной Артура Марни протянула:  
— Он же не будет...  
И охнула, когда Доминик привлек к себе Мол и крепко поцеловал.  
Имс выпрямился и, глядя прямо на Артура, произнес:  
— И это, друзья, голая правда.

***  
После передачи Артур велел Имсу:  
— В мой кабинет, быстро!  
Тот расплылся в улыбке.  
— Уже бегу.  
Артур дождался, пока он войдет, и с грохотом закрыл дверь у него за спиной.  
— Ой... Ты не в духе, босс?  
— Что ты устроил?  
— В каком смысле?  
Артур встал на противоположной стороне комнаты, опасаясь, что, если встанет ближе, набросится на Имса с кулаками.  
— На площадке. Что это за разбор полетов?  
— Голая правда в действии. Да ладно, Доминику и Мол это было нужно.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?   
— Да это видно невооруженным взглядом! Она неудовлетворенная и потому такая злая. Он влюблен в жену и потому позволяет ей собой командовать. Им была нужна встряска. Вот я и решил помочь.  
— Это не встряска. И не помощь. Ты воспользовался конфликтом, чтобы устроить шоу.  
— Ну, и это тоже. Но ведь им это помогло. Я отличный психолог.  
— Психолог? Да ты манипулятор!  
— А разве это не то же самое?  
Артур задохнулся от возмущения. Он лихорадочно просчитывал варианты ответа, но ничего подходящего в голову не приходило. Должно быть, именно так себя чувствовали зрители «Голой правды»: все слова разбиваются о каменную стену. Имс сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрел на Артура с благожелательностью врача-психиатра.  
— Я и тебе могу помочь, — сказал он вдруг.  
— Спасибо, мне помощь не нужна.  
— А по-моему, еще как нужна. Я слышал от Марни о твоих неудачных свиданиях. Четыре за последние две недели, и каждое закончилось провалом.  
Артур потерял дар речи. Имс сидит и читает ему нотации, наслушавшись сплетен Марни, — это уже слишком.  
Тот, пользуясь его молчанием, продолжал:  
— И я могу сказать, почему все заканчивалось так неудачно. Ты красивый парень, очень сексуальный. Но под этими пиджаками и жилетами твоей сексуальности ни хрена не видно. Ты словно закован в броню, не парень, а тевтонский рыцарь. Все всегда знаешь, все просчитываешь, все раскладываешь по полочкам. Не удивлюсь, если у тебя есть списочек, в котором перечислены качества того счастливчика, которого ты допустишь до тела: внешность Аполлона, знание классической музыки и член не менее пятнадцати сантиметров. Пойми, таких мужчин не бывает. А обычному мужику не может понравиться сухарь с завышенными требованиями. Ты зажат. Загнал себя в рамки: я крутой продюсер, человек, достойный уважения...  
— Я достоин уважения!  
— А еще — хорошего траха.  
— Не все решается сексом.  
— Неужели? А Доминик не рассказывал тебе, что они с Мол в первый же день трахнулись в аудитории университета, после чего он решил, что женится на ней?  
Артур почувствовал, что его кипение достигло высочайшей точки:  
— Вон из моего кабинета.  
Имс сказал, поднимаясь:  
— Я уйду, но ты все же подумай на досуге: хоть раз тебе встретился парень, который соответствовал бы твоему списку? Уверен, что нет  
— Еще встретится. Не все люди такие ограниченные, как ты.  
— Но все люди устроенные проще, чем кажется тебе. Если не хочешь навсегда остаться женатым на своей передаче, вылезай из костюма и засунь список подальше. Любой мужик, даже голубой, сначала влюбится в твое роскошное тело и только потом в твою прекрасную душу.  
Артур подумал, что сейчас собственными руками прикончит этого недоумка. Тот, словно нарочно, бил по больному. Но в этот момент дверь открылась, заглянул Майлз.  
— Вот вы где. Отличные новости: в рейтинге утренних передач на сегодня мы лидируем. Хорошая работа.  
Имс повернулся к Артуру и улыбнулся.  
— Вот видишь, я справился. Мир?  
— Он правда справился, Артур, — подтвердил Майлз.  
Глядя на его добродушное улыбающееся лицо и дружелюбную улыбку Имса, Артуру хотелось только одного: поехать домой и послать всех к чертям. Если в этом мире всем начал нравиться Имс с его философией секса, то он с этим миром не желал иметь ничего общего.

***  
Вечером, приняв душ и выпив для успокоения пару бокалов вина, Артур наконец смог снова здраво рассуждать. Итак, избавиться от Имса было невозможно — да и не нужно. Рейтинги и правда поднялись вверх, и это после одной передачи. Пошляк или нет, Имс нравился публике. А значит, от него будет польза.  
Конечно, нужно отучить его лезть не в свое дело и заранее согласовывать поведение в эфире, но, пожалуй, они сработаются.  
Сидя на кровати, Артур задумчиво посмотрел на костюм, в котором был сегодня. Да, надо признать, он гораздо строже того, что носят остальные на телестудии, даже Майлз предпочитал простые пиджаки без бортов и никогда не надевал галстук. Но все же его собственное положение довольно высоко. Так что это просто дресс-код, необходимость.  
Тут Артур некстати вспомнил одно из неудавшихся свиданий на прошлой неделе. Парень при встрече удивленно смерил его взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Может, ему тоже показалось, что Артур одет слишком строго и неподходяще для свидания? С другой стороны, нельзя же придти на встречу с незнакомым человеком одетым в джинсы? Их, правда, у Артура и не было.  
Внезапно он разозлился на себя. Какого черта он мусолит в памяти слова какого-то выскочки? Не помешает хороший трах, ну надо же. Уильям Имс просто не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
Злость на Имса окончательно его успокоила. Он даже почувствовал, что проголодался. Да и кота следовало покормить.  
Дартаньян уже вертелся около кухни и при виде хозяина поднял крик.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, сейчас. Хотел бы и я быть котом, никаких тебе проблем, все, что нужно, — полная миска.  
Открывая консервы, он краем глаза заметил, как Дартаньян, принюхавшись, кинулся в гостиную.  
— Черт, окно!  
Он вбежал как раз, чтобы увидеть, как полосатый кошачий хвост скрывается на улице.  
— Дартаньян!  
Пока он добирался до двери, кот успел пересечь двор и одним махом взобраться на дерево. Кляня себя на чем свет стоит, Артур остановился снизу, не представляя, что теперь делать. Он достаточно хорошо знал кота, чтобы понять: сам тот не спустится. Просто не сумеет.  
— Конечно, прекрасное завершение дня! Спасибо тебе, Дартаньян!  
Придется лезть самому, это ясно. Кот, уже осознавший, какую глупость сотворил, жалобно мяукал, глядя на хозяина. Бодрый секунду назад, сейчас он плакал, как потерявшийся котенок.  
Дерево было сучковатое, и до ветки, где сидел Дартаньян, Артур добрался без проблем. Взяв кота, он посмотрел вниз, думая, как спуститься. Острые когти впились в его руку: Дартаньян, так желавший свободы, теперь был перепуган. Он, как любой домашний кот, был не приспособлен к улице.  
Внезапно прямо напротив раздался голос:  
— Что вы тут делаете?  
Артур поднял глаза и увидел мужчину в окне соседнего дома. Дерево росло близко к нему, и поэтому Артур оказался от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Мужчина стоял, опираясь на подоконник. На нем было только полотенце, а волосы — влажные от воды. Несмотря на неуместность ситуации, Артур отметил, что у незнакомца хорошая фигура и правильное красивое лицо.  
«Десять из десяти. И он принял меня за вуайериста».  
Именно этот момент Дартаньян выбрал для того, чтобы начать вырываться. Артур моментально забыл про мужчину в окне, занятый только тем, чтобы не упасть. Ему удалось спуститься с дерева до половины, прежде чем нога соскользнула, и он рухнул вниз.   
Освобожденный Дартаньян пулей кинулся обратно домой, через то самое окно, в которое вылез. А Артур попытался встать на ноги, но понял, что правую ступню сводит болью. Дверь за его спиной открылась, мужчина подбежал к нему.  
— Вы в порядке?

***  
Его звали Колин. Он работал врачом-ортопедом («вообще-то моя специальность колено, но могу заняться и голеностопом»), холостым (и геем, как с облегчением понял Артур), очень симпатичным и с отличным чувством юмора. Пока Артур ждал в гостиной, Колин переоделся в джинсы и майку, которые еще больше подчеркнули правильность его фигуры.   
— Ну и натерпелся же я страху, когда вы упали, — говорил он, забинтовывая ступню Артура.  
— Это все Дартаньян. Иногда он воображает себя диким котом и пытается сбежать на улицу, хотя совершенно для нее не приспособлен. Обычно я закрываю окна, но сегодня забыл.  
— Ваш Дартаньян бенгальской породы?  
— Вы даже это успели рассмотреть?  
— Я люблю кошек, хотя у меня их и нет.  
— Это кот моей сестры. Она оставила его на время, а он прижился.  
— Ему с вами повезло. Мало кто полезет в темноте на дерево. Ну, вот и все.  
Колин осторожно опустил его ногу на пол.   
— Перелома нет, легкое растяжение. Через пару дней пройдет.  
Прикосновение его теплых рук к лодыжке было приятным, и Артур впервые за этот день почувствовал себя счастливым.  
— Спасибо. Мне повезло, что вы оказались рядом. Давно вы переехали?  
— Неделю назад. Но вас еще не видел.  
— Я много работаю.  
— Может быть, выпьем? За знакомство. Да и вам не помешает, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
Артур вспомнил о двух выпитых дома бокалах, но решил, что может позволить себе еще. День и правда выдался нервным  
— Давайте.  
Колин наполнил фужеры коньяком, протянул один Артуру.  
— За знакомство. И за то, что вы не оказались вуайеристом.  
Артур рассмеялся.  
— Неловко получилось.  
— Да уж, сцена, достойная комедии положений. Передайте Дартаньяну благодарность за наше знакомство.  
Глядя на него, Артур почему-то вспомнил Имса и его нахальную лукавую улыбку, хотя Колин на него совсем не походил. В нем чувствовались лоск и манеры. По всем показателям — десять из десяти.  
Может, дело было в спиртном, но Артур почувствовал эйфорию, предваряющую влюбленность. Он готов был остаться тут еще надолго, но заметил быстрый взгляд Колина на часы и понял намек.  
— Мне пора. День был долгим, а вечер насыщенным.  
Колин помог ему встать и поддержал. Опираясь на его руку, Артур подумал, что Имс прав, и у него слишком давно не было хорошего траха. С кем-то, настолько идеальным, как Колин.  
На прощание тот протянул визитку.  
— Позвоните, если нога будет болеть.   
— Спасибо. Я позвоню, обязательно.  
Ему показалось, что Колин понял намек.  
Провинившийся Дартаньян сидел на диване и при виде хозяина жалобно мяукнул. Артур вздохнул:  
— Еще недавно я готов был тебя убить. Теперь я готов тебя расцеловать.

***  
На следующий день нога еще побаливала, и потому на площадку ему помог дойти Доминик, попутно выслушав рассказ о Колине.  
— Десять из десяти? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Прямо по всем критериям?  
— Да. Конечно, нужно будет встретиться еще раз, чтобы убедиться.  
— Он взял твой номер телефона?   
— Дал свой.  
— А разве это не он должен позвонить?  
— Это еще почему?   
— Обычно первым звонит мужчина.  
Артур, уже забравшийся в высокое кресло, посмотрел на него сверху вниз в негодовании.   
— А я кто?  
— Ну, откуда же мне знать, как у вас, геев, бывает, — добродушно сказал Кобб. И предложил примирительно:  
— Хочешь мой кофе? Я еще не пил.  
— Давай.  
Забирая стаканчик из его рук, Артур окинул Доминика взглядом. В то утро тот прямо лучился довольством.   
— Вы с Мол помирились?  
— Фактически мы и не ругались. Но да, у нас все потрясающе. Мы наконец-то поговорили и... Ну, ты понимаешь. Знаю, Имс тебе не нравится, но он нам здорово помог...  
За спиной Доминика Артур видел, как Имс флиртует с гримершей. Кажется, той его пошлые улыбочки и шутки нравились.  
— Позови-ка его сюда.  
Имс подошел сразу же:  
— Да, босс?  
— Просто хотел убедиться, что сегодня не будет никакой отсебятины. Придерживаешься сценария и слушаешь меня, делай все, что я ни скажу.  
— Да, босс, — ответил Имс послушно. И добавил:  
— Ты сегодня выглядишь совершенно по-другому. Прямо цветешь. Неужели наконец встретил идеального мужчину, соответствующего всем пунктам списка?  
— Может быть.  
— Он настоящий?  
Это Артур предпочел оставить без комментария.  
— Иди на площадку. И чтобы без самодеятельности, — еще раз напомнил он.  
— Я буду паинькой.  
— Этого я и боюсь, — пробормотал Артур.  
Но Имс для разнообразия действительно вел себя безупречно, хотя всю передачу Артур ждал от него подвоха, вроде незапланированного появления стриптизерш или мата в прямом эфире. Но Имс строго придерживался сценария и послушно прекратил свои скользкие шуточки по сигналу Артура.  
Правда, у того все равно оставалось ощущение, что все не может идти так гладко. И оно подтвердилось, когда после передачи Имс заглянул к нему в кабинет.  
— Мы так и не успели поболтать перед эфиром.  
— О чем? — раздраженно отозвался Артур. Он был занят сценарием праздничного выпуска, и компания Имса была нужна ему меньше всего.  
— О твоем идеальном.  
Артур положил бумаги и посмотрел на Имса в упор.  
— Почему это вообще тебя интересует?  
— Научный интерес. Мне никогда не попадались столь идеальные парни. Как его зовут?  
Имс казался таким заинтересованным, что Артур невольно ответил:  
— Колин.  
— Как-то... безлико. И чем Колин занимается?  
— Он врач. Ортопед.  
Имс повторил это словосочетание одними губами, словно пробуя на вкус.  
— Звучит так же безлико, как его имя. Красив, образован, мил и любит животных?  
— Да, — с некоторым злорадством ответил Артур.  
Но следующий вопрос Имса прервал его торжество:  
— Вы уже встречались?  
— Пока нет.  
— Другими словами, он не рвется?  
Это задело Артура сильнее всего. Еще одной лекции про сухаря, не вызывающего интереса, он не выдержал бы, поэтому потянулся за трубкой.  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивился Имс.  
Артур молча достал визитку Колина и набрал номер. Тот поднял трубку почти сразу. Услышав ровный красивый голос на другом конце телефонного провода, Артур почувствовал себя увереннее. Что бы Имс ни говорил, нормальные мужчины все же встречаются.  
Но его лицо изменилось, когда он увидел, что Имс схватил параллельную трубку.  
— Добрый день, Колин, — сказал он, одновременно показывая Имсу кулак.   
Тот прижал палец к губам: я тихонько.  
— Кто это? — спросил Колин недоуменно, и Имс беззвучно фыркнул.  
Но Артур так просто сдаваться не собирался.  
— Артур. С дерева.  
Имс удивленно округлил глаза.  
— Ах да. Извините, не узнал сразу. Как нога?  
— Гораздо лучше, спасибо. Вы мне очень помогли. Я тут подумал, может быть, поужинаем вместе? Я хотел бы вас отблагодарить.  
По всем правилам Колин должен был немедленно согласиться. Артур этого ждал и даже был рад в ту минуту, что Имс слушает разговор.  
Но Колин неожиданно протянул.  
— Я бы с радостью, но у меня столько дел... Я еще не разобрал вещи...  
— О... тогда, может быть, в конце недели...  
Но ответа Колина он уже не услышал: Имс вырвал трубку у него из рук и положил на рычаг.  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
— Спасаю тебя от унижения, — серьезно ответил Имс. — Он бы тебя отшил.  
— Ничего подобного!  
Артур протянул руку за телефоном, но Имс перехватил ее и для надежности придвинул аппарат к себе.  
— Он ждет, что ты ему позвонишь. И если этого не случится, позвонит сам.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?   
— Делай, как я говорю. Ты и так наломал дров своим звонком и излишней напористостью.  
В эту самую минуту телефон ожил. Артур снова попытался взять трубку, но Имс прижал ее сверху рукой.  
— Хоть я тебе и не нравлюсь, признай, я знаю, о чем говорю. Тебе решать.  
Меньше всего Артур хотел довериться этому человеку. И он уже готов был послать Имса подальше, но в эту минуту вспомнил как Доминик и Мол ворковали сегодня утром.  
— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Что мне делать?  
— Возьми трубку и скажи «привет, Макс».  
— Зачем?  
— Просто делай.  
Чувствуя себя глупее некуда, Артур поднял трубку и сказал как можно небрежнее:  
— Привет, Макс.  
Имс, снова подключившийся к параллельному телефону, поднял большой палец.  
В голосе Колина прозвучало недоумение:  
— Это я, Колин. Нас разъединили.  
— О, извините, — с вежливым равнодушием ответил Артур и получил от Имса одобрительную улыбку.  
— А кто такой Макс? — спросил Колин будто невзначай.  
Взгляд Артур метнулся за подсказкой к своему суфлеру. Имс прикрыл трубку ладонью и прошептал:  
— Да так, один знакомый. Ничего серьезного.  
Артур считал, что после этих слов Колин попрощается и положит трубку, но тот, напротив, отозвался:  
— А, ясно.   
И на этот раз в его голосе Артуру почудился намек на ревность.  
Он снова взглянул на Имса. Тот прошептал: «Одну секунду». И когда Артур это повторил, нажал на кнопку режима ожидания.  
— Заставь его ждать. Если через тридцать секунд он все еще останется на линии, значит, он в тебе заинтересован. Никто не будет ждать столько времени, чтобы отшить человека.  
— Ну, если ты ошибся...  
— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, — сказал Имс самодовольно. — Дай мне время, и он станет твоим рабом.  
— Мне не нужен раб. И Колин рабом не будет. Он самодостаточный человек. Я разбираюсь в людях.  
— Может быть. Но в отличие от тебя, я разбираюсь в похоти, манипулировании и соблазнении.  
Он придвинулся к Артуру.  
— Давай договоримся. Если ты, следуя моим советам, заарканишь Колина, ты перестанешь на меня рычать. Будем работать в команде, у нас это отлично получится  
— А если не выгорит? — спросил Артур. — Что тогда?  
— Тогда я уволюсь.  
Артур усмехнулся.  
— Ты в себе настолько уверен?  
Вместо ответа Имс указал на таймер телефона: тридцать восемь секунд в режиме ожидания.  
— Он все еще на линии.  
Артур чувствовал себя так, словно подписывал контракт с дьяволом. Но следовало признать: советы Имса сработали. Он подумал про Колина, идеального, совершенного Колина. Что ж, если для того, чтобы его заполучить, придется продать душу, он готов.  
— Ладно, по рукам.  
Имс улыбнулся от уха до уха.  
— Ну и отлично.  
Он забрал у Артура трубку и положил на рычаг.  
— Опять?!  
— Добавь немного непредсказуемости. Идем.  
Он поднялся.  
— У нас с тобой еще много работы.  
— А Колин?  
— Через пять секунд перезвонит.  
Телефон зазвонил как раз, когда они выходили из кабинета.  
— А тебе не кажется, что это сделает меня в его глазах слишком капризным? — обеспокоенно спросил Артур.  
— Нет, это сделает тебя более недоступным. Никто не хочет яблоко, которое висит на нижней ветке. То, что с вершины, гораздо слаще.

***  
Чуть позже они шли по улице. Имс целеустремленно шагал вперед, Артур еле поспевал за ним — при быстрой ходьбе нога побаливала.   
— Если ты хочешь заполучить Колина, — говорил Имс, — то должен покончить с критикой. Запомни: никакой критики — даже конструктивной. Никому не нравится, когда его переделывают.  
Он на ходу взял Артура под руку, видимо, заметив его хромоту. Тот принял это с благодарностью.  
— Правило второе — никаких споров.  
— Я никогда не спорю!  
Имс выразительно приподнял бровь.  
— Тебе всегда нужно настоять на своем. Забудь об этом на время. Будь проще.  
— А куда мы идем?— спросил Артур, видя, что деловой квартал сменился торговым.  
— В магазин, одеть тебя, как нужно.  
— Я одет как нужно!  
— Что мы говорили насчет споров?  
Артур замолчал, а потом неохотно спросил:  
— Чем тебе не нравятся мои костюмы?  
— Милый, в таких ходят только большие шишки вроде нашего Сайто или гробовщики. Никто не захочет тебя, пока ты одет так уныло.  
— Может быть, Колин нужен мне не только ради секса.  
— Может быть. Но секс — это именно тот крючок, на который мы его поймаем. Давай-ка зайдем сюда.  
Он толкнул дверь магазина одежды.  
Через полчаса разгорелся жаркий спор. Артур отверг почти все, что принес Имс — в основном, шмотки в молодежном стиле. Еще через несколько минут они наконец сошлись на том, что профессия Артура требует некоторой официальности, поэтому они подберут ему что-то соответствующее дресс-коду, но при этом не такое строгое, как костюмы.  
Артур как раз застегнул последние пуговицы на жилете, когда Имс бесцеремонно залез в раздевалку, осмотрел его и одобрительно прищелкнул языком.  
— Я бы тебя трахнул.  
— Полагаю, это значит, что я выгляжу соблазнительно.  
— Очень сексуально. Немного строго, но в меру.  
Артур был вынужден признать, что он прав. В светлых брюках и узкой жилетке он выглядел несколько легкомысленно, словно старшеклассник или студент младших курсов. Но цвет ему определенно шел, а одежда только подчеркивала стройность фигуры.  
Глядя в зеркало, он заметил, что взгляд Имса заинтересованно путешествует по его телу, опускаясь ниже и задержавшись в районе бедер. И впервые этот взгляд был Артуру приятен.  
Перед кассой Имс сунул в гору одежды еще и узкие джинсы, ранее отвергнутые Артуром.  
— Это на крайний случай, — пояснил он. — Возьми если не ради себя, то ради Колина. Ему точно понравится.  
Артур не стал спорить. Он все больше убеждался, что Имс во многом прав.

***  
К концу шопинга нога беспощадно разболелась. Артур подумал, что, наверное, не стоило так напрягать ее на следующий же день. Имс будто не обращал на это внимания, но, тем не менее, предложил подвезти его домой.  
А он не так уж плох, подумал Артур. Даже заботлив.  
Он предложил Имсу зайти, думая, что тот откажется, но он удивил своего продюсера, согласившись.  
— Интересно было, как ты живешь, — заявил он, входя в дом. — Надо же, а здесь уютно.  
— Ты думал, у меня свинарник?  
— Напротив, я думал, что у тебя идеальный порядок. Стерильная чистота, вещи разложены по линеечке, а гостям предлагается дезинфекция.   
Он пошел вдоль книжной полки, ведя по корешкам пальцем.  
— Чай или кофе? — спросил Артур, скрываясь на кухне  
— Кофе, пожалуйста.  
— Я думал, англичане пьют чай.  
— Я уехал из Англии так давно, что полностью перенял ваши дурные американские привычки.  
Когда Артур внес поднос в гостиную, Имс сидел в кресле, почесывая за ушами млеющего Дартаньяна.  
— Странно, он вообще-то пугливый.  
— Я такой обаятельный, что даже кошки не могут устоять.  
Он вытянул губы трубочкой, и Дартаньян ткнулся в них носом, ласково мурлыкнув.  
— И самонадеянный, — добавил Артур.  
— Я просто знаю, чего стою.  
Имс осторожно ссадил Дартаньяна на пол, но тот не ушел, вился вокруг гостя.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Артур как-то не думал, о чем он будет разговаривать с Имсом вне работы.  
— Так ты актер? — спросил он только для того, чтобы нарушить тишину.  
Имс охотно ответил:  
— Да, учился в Лондонском центре драмы... Что не так?  
Артур постарался придать своему лицу нормальное, не удивленное выражение.  
— Ничего, просто я думал...  
— Что я выступал в каком-нибудь заштатном театришке?  
— Ну, в общем-то, да. Почему же ты работаешь на американском телевидении, да еще простым ведущим?  
— Родители перебрались в Штаты, когда мне было пятнадцать, а Пайпер — восемнадцать.  
— Пайпер — это твоя сестра?  
— Да. Сейчас она вдова, воспитывает сына. Я помогаю им с Джо, потому и пошел на телевидение. Для того, чтобы стать знаменитым актером, времени требуется гораздо больше, а деньги на обучение Джо нужны уже сейчас.  
Артур слушал его внимательно. Сначала он заподозрил, что Имс лжет, играет роль, но тот говорил о своей сестре и племяннике с искренней теплотой, которая украшала его гораздо больше, чем вызывающая улыбка.  
— Я тебя совсем не таким представлял, — сознался Артур.  
Выражение теплоты на лице Имса тут же сменилось привычной хитроватой улыбкой.  
— А каким ты меня представлял? Думал, что я делаю ванны из шампанского и закатываю оргии?  
— В общем, да.  
— Иногда закатываю, — признался Имс. — На самом деле у меня на это не так уж много времени. Я ведь тоже работаю.  
В его словах Артуру почудился упрек.  
— Я относился к тебе слишком предвзято, — сказал он смущенно.  
— Не надо посыпать голосу пеплом, босс. У тебя просто не было времени, чтобы узнать меня получше.  
Он приподнял левую бровь.  
— И раз уж мы одни, то именно этим и можем заняться.  
— Пошляк, — сказал Артур, невольно чувствуя облегчение: с таким Имсом он уже привык общаться.   
— Знаешь, Артур, если ты собираешься укладываться с Колином в койку, тебе надо научиться открыто флиртовать.  
— То, что ты сказал — это не флирт.  
— Да? А как звучит флирт по-артуровски?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, он сказал, очень точно копируя голос:  
— Привет, меня зовут Артур. Я крутой продюсер, люблю Толстого и живопись импрессионистов.  
Артур не знал, что его удивило больше: актерский талант Имса или то, что тот распознал в висящей на стене репродукции Мане.  
— Нет, тут нужно что-то посексуальнее, чтобы Колин сразу оценил какая горячая штучка... Ты что?  
Артур пересел на подлокотник его кресла и приобнял Имса за плечи.  
— Вот так?  
Он провел пальцем по пухлым губам, с удовольствием наблюдая за удивлением на лице Имса.   
— Да, это уже лучше, — сказал тот и осекся, когда Артур провел пальцем по его груди.  
— Я способный ученик.  
— Скорее, в тебе наконец проснулся похотливый засранец.  
Тот улыбнулся, не отвечая и продолжая водить пальцем по его груди. Имс, кажется, чувствовал себя все неуютнее.  
— Может хватит трогать пальчиком, где не надо?  
— Что не так? — живо спросил Артур. — Тебя это заводит?   
— Может быть.  
Ладонь Артура спустилась ему на живот.   
— И мне это нравится.  
Имс повернулся, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Правда?  
Артур выдержал паузу и фыркнул:  
— Размечтался!  
— Так я и знал!  
Артур убрал руку и сел на место.  
— Видишь, я могу быть соблазнительным.   
Имс перевел дух.  
— А я о чем тебе толкую? Осталось только продемонстрировать это Колину.

***  
Тот заглянул вечером. Артур как раз выпроводил Имса, поэтому распахнул дверь, не спрашивая, решив, что тот что-то забыл.  
Первым его желанием при виде Колина было захлопнуть дверь: Артур чувствовал, что еще не готов встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Но когда тот улыбнулся, все опасения тут же прошли.  
— Я вас не потревожил? — спросил он.  
— Нет, я не занят.  
— Хорошо. Так что случилось?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Днем. Вы попросили подождать, а сами исчезли и не перезвонили.  
— Ах, это... Простите, столько дел, я совсем забыл.  
— Да ничего.  
Ведя разговор без подсказок Имса, Артур чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно, но, кажется, пока его ответы были верными.  
— Я тут подумал, — сказал Колин, — может, сходим на бейсбол в эти выходные?  
Мозг Артура работал с четкостью компьютера, просчитывающего варианты. Принять предложение? Отказаться?   
— Знаете, мне надо проверить свой ежедневник. Я перезвоню вам.  
Он закрыл дверь перед носом Колина, хотя тот явно этого не ожидал, и бросился к телефону. Дождавшись, пока трубку снимут, он выпалил:  
— Бейсбол. В субботу.  
— Ты меня приглашаешь? — обрадовался Имс.  
На заднем плане Артур слышал гул голосов и негромкую музыку.  
— Не тебя, идиот. Колин пригласил меня на свидание. Мне соглашаться?  
Имс замолчал на несколько секунд.  
— Да! Конечно, это же первая победа. У меня в субботу, правда, были планы, но я смогу все отменить.  
— Ты-то тут причем? Это же свидание. Для двоих.  
— Не бойся, в койку я к вам не полезу. Возьму на студии пару микрофонов и буду подстраховывать издалека. Так, на всякий случай.  
Меньше всего Артуру хотелось брать его с собой, но Имс и правда был ему нужен: не хотелось бы сейчас все разрушить.  
— Ладно. До субботы.   
— До субботы.

***  
Нажав на кнопку «отбой», Имс задумчиво смотрел на телефон. Вряд ли Артур осознавал, как радостно и возбужденно звучал его голос, когда он говорил про Колина. Имсу даже стало любопытно, что за человек мог вызвать у всегда холодного Артура такую бурю эмоций.  
Идеальный доктор, соответствующий всем критериям, напомнил он сам себе. Идеальный мужчина, мать его.  
— Все в порядке? — спросила сидящая напротив девушка. Они познакомились полчаса назад, и тут же отправились в бар выпить за знакомство.  
Имс улыбнулся.  
— Да, все отлично. Просто помогаю другу.  
Он сунул телефон в карман и попытался забыть про Артура и его идеального Колина.

***  
На самом деле Артур не любил бейсбол. Он не видел ничего захватывающего в том, что толпа мужчин в грязной одежде бесцельно носится по полю. Имс, когда он об этом сказал, удивился:  
— Какой же ты американец, если не любишь бейсбол?  
— Любовь американцев к бейсболу — такой же предрассудок, как любовь англичан к чаю.  
— Один-один, Артур.  
Имс аккуратно вставил ему в ухо ракушку наушника.  
— Ну вот, кажется, не заметно. Выполняй все мои указания быстро и четко.  
— Все? Даже если ты велишь устроить стриптиз прямо на поле?  
— Ну и кто тут у нас пошляк? Вы даже не целовались, а ты уже думаешь о стриптизе. Ну, пошел.  
Он развернул Артура к стадиону и дал шлепка. Тот хотел возмутиться, но Имс уже исчез в толпе.  
Колин ждал у входа. Артур не успел подумать, стоит ли протянуть ему руку или просто поздороваться, как мужчина сам взял ее и пожал, но не официально, а очень тепло.  
— Чудесно выглядишь.  
Ради встречи Артур все же надел джинсы, подсунутые Имсом, и теперь чувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, что задница была обтянута тканью. Зато Колину, кажется, понравилось.   
Имс заговорил в наушник так внезапно, что Артур дернулся.  
— Это и есть твой ортопед? Какой-то он плоский, как манекен.  
— Отвали, — прошипел Артур как можно тише, но Колин услышал.  
— Ты что-то сказал?  
— Просто спросил, где наши места.  
Пробираясь по трибунам, он увидел Имса. Тот сидел чуть выше, на нем была бейсболка, прикрывающая лицо. Артуру показалось, что он подмигнул.  
— Ты смотришь бейсбол? — спросил Колин, когда они уселись.  
— Изобрази неопределенную реакцию, — ожил наушник. — Если скажешь «да , он потом все равно поймет, что ты лжешь.  
Артур неопределенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Переигрываешь, — сказал Имс. — Но попытка засчитана.  
— Спасибо.  
— Что? — обернулся к нему Колин.  
Наушник молчал, и Артур лихорадочно соображал, что ответить.  
— Спасибо... за приглашение.  
— Не за что. Я хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось.  
Глядя в его теплые глаза, Артур чувствовал, что сердце начинает таять.  
— У тебя красивая улыбка, Артур, — сказал наушник. — Не прячь, ему понравится. Так, теперь словно случайно придвинься ближе и прижмись к нему бедром. Ненадолго.  
К счастью, как раз в этот момент рядом с Артуром сел плотный мужчина, и это стало идеальным предлогом, чтобы придвинуться ближе к Колину.   
Тот ничего не сказал, но и сам будто невзначай прижался бедром.  
— Ну, прямо голубки. Добавим еще немного секса. Возьми хот-дог и медленно и эротично возьми его в рот.  
Артур охотно послал бы Имса подальше, если бы они были одни. Испытывая к себе отвращение, он выполнил требуемое. Наградой ему был долгий заинтересованный взгляд Колина. Он даже повернулся к Артуру, чтобы лучше видеть, и задел стакан с колой, который тот держал в руках. Одно неловкое движение — и по брюкам Колина расплылось мокрое пятно.  
— О черт!  
— Мне так жаль!  
Артур взял бумажную салфетку.  
— Я помогу!  
— Я бы не советовал, — квакнул наушник, но он уже не слушал Имса.   
Он прижал салфетку к брюкам Колина, и бумажная ткань немедленно намокла.   
— Не надо, правда же... — беспомощно сказал Колин.  
— Надо бы замыть, может остаться пятно.  
— Правда, это ничего...  
Салфеткой пятно оттиралось плохо, Артур прижал ее сильнее. И сквозь намокшую ткань почувствовал, как член Колина затвердел.  
Он растерянно посмотрел на мужчину. Желание сделало того еще симпатичнее: глаза потемнели, а скулы покрылись легким румянцем.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Артур тихо.  
— А мне нет, — ответил Колин.  
Он погладил Артура по щеке, задев наушник, и тот наконец понял, что Имс яростно шепчет:  
— Посмотри на экран! На экран посмотри!!!  
Только тут Артур сообразил, что сидящие на трибунах люди тянут шеи, пытаясь разглядеть их. На поле бейсболисты бросили игру и, запрокинув головы, смотрели в их сторону.  
А прямо над полем, на огромном экране, транслировавшем прямую запись с трибун, были они: Колин с мокрым пятном на брюках и склонившийся над ним Артур, прижимающий руку к его ширинке.

***  
Остаток игры Артур просидел, глядя прямо перед собой и старательно игнорируя перешептывания в толпе. Он отмалчивался и по дороге домой, хотя Колин пытался его разговорить.  
Наконец, когда они оказались у порога, мужчина взял его за руку.  
— Спасибо за свидание. Вечер был нескучным.  
— Ты меня щадишь. Когда мы познакомились, я висел на дереве, а на первом свидании устроил любовные игрища прямо на трибуне.  
— С тобой весело. К тому же мне понравилось.  
Он ласково прикоснулся к щеке Артура, и тот почувствовал себя немного лучше.   
— Спасибо за вечер, — начал было он, но Колин наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Целовался он умело, на прочные десять из десяти, но Артур был уже не в состоянии ставить оценки. То, что началось как целомудренный поцелуй для первого свидания, переросло в большее. Колин обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе. Гладя его плечи, Артур подумал, что готов пересмотреть свои принципы и заняться сексом на первом свидании. Имс прав, незачем тянуть, если ты хочешь этого человека прямо сейчас.  
— Попрощайся с ним, — внезапно ожил наушник.   
Очарование момента прошло. Артур скосил глаза и увидел неясную фигуру, притаившуюся за углом дома.  
— Попрощайся, — настойчиво повторил Имс.  
Не хочу, подумал Артур. Не хочу прощаться. Хочу позвать его к себе и лечь с ним в постель. Как там говорил Имс? Я достоин хорошего траха.  
А в том, что трах будет хорошим, он был уверен. Человек, который так целуется, и любовью должен заниматься как бог.  
— Попрощайся, или я сейчас выйду к вам.  
Эта угроза, да еще опасение, что Колин с такого близкого расстояния тоже услышит Имса, заставили Артура разжать руки.  
— Не пригласишь меня войти? — спросил Колин.  
— Скажи, что ты сегодня слишком устал. Может быть, завтра.  
— Я устал. Может, завтра.  
Колин секунду смотрел на него непонимающе, а потом отпустил.  
— Значит, увидимся завтра. Может, во французском ресторане?  
— Да. Отличная мысль.  
— Ну, тогда пока.  
Артуру очень хотелось поцеловать его еще раз, но он удержался. Дождался, пока Колин войдет в свою дверь, и кинулся к Имсу.  
— Ты в своем уме? — прошипел он. — Он согласен был зайти.  
— Именно поэтому я вам и помешал, — сказало Имс.  
Теперь его голос раздражающе дублировался, и Артур выдернул наушник.  
— Разве не этому ты меня учил? Как затащить его в постель?  
— Да, но ты, кажется, хотел, чтобы у вас все было всерьез? Переспать на первом свидании — это не серьезно. Он получил бы, что хотел, и ушел. Пусть помучается, будет больше ценить тебя.  
Его слова были не лишены смысла, но Артур никак не мог примириться с мыслью, что сегодняшний секс накрылся. Слишком уж его распалили поцелуи Колина.  
— И на каком же свидании, по-твоему, можно будет заняться сексом?  
Вместо ответа Имс расхохотался.  
— Вот так святоша! Еще недавно твердил о высоких чувствах, а теперь готов прыгнуть в койку!  
— Да, потому что уверен — Колин тот самый, кого я искал.  
Непонятно, почему, но лицо Имса помрачнело.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы и Колин считал тебя единственным. Поэтому послушай меня, не торопись. Спокойной ночи.  
Было уж темно, и Артур сразу потерял его из виду. Но из темноты до него донесся насмешливый голос:  
— А с салфеткой хорошо вышло. Зачет!  
Дома Артур забрался в горячую ванну. Когда он отпустил Колина, то был уверен, что вернется домой и будет дрочить, вспоминая его поцелуи. Но сейчас ему вспоминалось только помрачневшее, серьезное лицо Имса, и секса не хотелось совершенно.  
***  
Следующее свидание Артур решил провести наедине с Колином, хотя Имс настаивал на своем присутствии.  
— Если оставить вас одних, ты или ляпнешь какую-нибудь глупость, или поскачешь с ним в постель.  
— Это уже наше дело.  
— Ну как скажешь.   
Сраженный его покладистостью, Артур отправился с Колином в ресторан. И первым, кого он увидел, был Имс в сопровождении красивой блондинки. Тот тоже заметил их и весело помахал.  
— Твой знакомый? — спросил Колин.  
— Мой подчиненный, — сквозь зубы ответил Артур, глядя, как Имс целеустремленно направляется к ним.  
— Артур! Вот так неожиданность. А вы, должно быть, Колин. Наслышан. Уильям Имс, ведущий «Утреннего кофе».  
— А я думал, что там ведущие — семейная пара.   
— Доминик и Мол ведут блок новостей, а я — передачу про секс.  
— Про секс? — оживился Колин.  
— Про отношения, — перебил Артур. — Имс, тебе не пора к своей спутнице? Она, кажется, заскучала?  
— А можно, мы подсядем к вам? Ты так много рассказывал о Колине, что мне безумно хочется с ним пообщаться. Дорогая, иди сюда!  
Колин улыбнулся Артуру.  
— Забавный парень. Он правда рассказывает про секс?  
— Да, в этом он мастак, — мрачно подтвердил Артур.  
Видимо, именно благодаря двусмысленности его слов остаток вечера Колин всячески демонстрировал Имсу свое право на Артура. Он даже взял его за руку.  
Имс подстерег Артура в туалете.  
— Ну, что ты скажешь?  
— Скажу, что ты редкостный гад.  
— Почему? Хорошо же получилось. Ортопед с тебя глаз не сводит. Подожди, сейчас он увидит, что нас нет, и побежит спасать тебя от моих грязных домогательств.  
Артур, вымыв руки, обернулся к нему.  
— Ты же не такого эффекта хотел, правда?   
— Ага. Я просто боялся, что вы переспите.  
— Ну что ты к этому привязался? Какое тебе до этого дело?  
— Слушай, я знаю людей. И знаю, что, если Колин тебя легко получит, то и легко от тебя откажется. И тебе при этом будет очень больно.  
Он произнес это серьезно, и Артуру пришлось напомнить себе, что Имс отличный актер.  
— Хочешь защитить меня от боли?  
— Хочу. Потому что веришь ты или нет, но ты мой друг. Или как младший братишка, которого нужно уберечь от соблазнов взрослого мира.  
Он неожиданно шагнул к нему. Артур ощутил мгновенный укол паники, опасаясь, что Имс его поцелует. Но тот всего лишь коснулся губами его лба.  
Поцелуй был почти отеческим, но отчего-то Артур почувствовал, как сладко заныло внизу живота.  
«Я точно очень долго не трахался, — подумал он, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, — если готов накинуться даже на Имса».  
Тот отстранился, но все еще стоял слишком близко, глядя Артуру в глаза.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — повторил он серьезно, и в этот раз Артур ему поверил.  
Дверь открылась.  
— Артур…  
На пороге стоял Колин. Его взгляд метался с одного мужчины на другого, и с каждой секундой он все больше напоминал натянутую пружину.  
— Я помешал? — осведомился он напряженно.  
— Нет, — расплылся в улыбке Имс. — Мы просто поговорили.   
Он протиснулся мимо Колина, оставив их с Артуром наедине.  
— Ты с ним... — начал Колин и сбился. — У вас...  
Артур покачал головой, чувствуя неприятную слабость.  
— Нет. Мы просто друзья.  
Колин кивнул, но смотрел все еще с недоверием.  
— Идем?  
— Да, идем.  
Когда Артур проходил мимо Колина, тот взял его за локоть и поцеловал в губы.  
— Это чтобы ты помнил, как сильно нравишься мне.  
Артур улыбнулся, но поцелуй и эти слова почему-то не доставили ему такого удовольствия, как раньше.  
***  
По совету Имса, он тянул с постелью как можно дольше. Каждый вечер, расставаясь, Колин целовал его и явно ждал приглашения войти, но Артур, хотя поцелуи его заводили по-прежнему, прощался с ним и закрывал дверь. Тот, как ни странно, терпеливо ждал.  
Отношения с Имсом тоже наладились. Артура больше не раздражали его пошлости и шутки на грани фола. Он научился отвечать на них, и пару раз ему даже удавалось оставить за собой последнее слово. Имс при этом смотрел на него с уважением.  
Даже Майлз довольно заметил:  
— Наконец-то вы перестали цапаться.  
— Это все он! — немедленно наябедничал Имс. — Он ко мне придирается.  
— А что еще мне остается делать, если достался такой непонятливый подчиненный? Нужно будет завести плетку, специально для тебя.  
— Любишь жесткие игры? Признавайся, под этим симпатичным жилетом у тебя кожаная сбруя?  
— Может быть.  
— А можно посмотреть?  
— Ты еще не заслужил такую награду.  
Когда Имс вышел, Майлз спросил Артура:  
— У вас с ним роман?  
— Вот еще. Почему вы так решили?  
— Конечно, я всего лишь старик, и уже подзабыл, каково это — любить кого-то, но мне кажется, что между вами просто искры летят.  
Не только Майлз так считал. Доминик, однажды ставший свидетелем их разговора, спросил осторожно:  
— Я думал, у тебя отношения с Колином?  
— Так и есть.  
— Просто вы с Имсом…  
— Ты тоже будешь говорить, что между нами искры летят?  
Мол бесцеремонно вмешалась в разговор:  
— Я бы сказала по-другому. Что между вами такое напряжение, будто вы вот-вот устроите секс в прямом эфире. Кстати, это подняло бы рейтинги.  
Артур только вздохнул.  
Ему не хотелось признавать, что отчасти все они правы. В последнее время он ощущал совершенно неуместное желание в присутствии Имса. Каждый раз, когда тот подходил слишком близко, приходилось напоминать себе о Колине, обо всех недостатках Имса — и о том, что тот не подходит Артуру по критериям. И каждый раз он с ужасом убеждался, что даже мелкие и кривые зубы и татуировки Имса не кажутся ему страшными. Наоборот, они придавали ему очарование.  
Он ошибся, когда решил, что у Имса нет вкуса. Вкус был, как и стиль. Просто он отличался от общепринятого: основой этого стиля была небрежность на грани распущенности, но именно поэтому Имс казался человеком, не скованным рамками.  
И все же Артур не позволял себе думать о нем. Хотя бы потому, что сам Имс его как сексуального партнера явно не воспринимал. Младший братишка, так, кажется, он сказал?  
Он больше не контролировал отношения Артура с Колином, но иногда спрашивал, как идут дела.  
А поддержка Артуру требовалась.  
Спустя некоторое время он понял, что Колин не так уж идеален, как казалось.  
Началось все с того, что он начал мысленно редактировать речь любовника. Тот говорил правильно и четко, очень грамотно, но иногда подбирал неправильные выражения, искажающие смысл. Мелочь, которая со временем начала Артура бесить.  
— Как ты думаешь, — спросил он Имса, — стоит ли ему это сказать?  
— Ты забыл первый урок?   
— Никакой критики, да, я помню.  
— Вот и придерживайся этого.  
Имса было сложно обмануть, он спросил проницательно:  
— Дело ведь не только в том, как он говорит?  
— Нет. Таких мелочей много. Например, на выходные мы ездили за город. Чудесная природа, все было отлично...  
— Но?  
— Он кормил меня с руки!  
Имс озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Прости, не понял.  
— Кормил с руки, как ребенка. Ненавижу это. К тому же знаешь, чем? Тарталетками с икрой. А из напитков взял с собой кофе. Икра и кофе! Что смешного?  
Имс попытался унять смех.  
— Извини. Просто когда ты сердишься, у тебя ушки краснеют. Колин не говорил, какие у тебя красивые ушки?  
— Ты безнадежен.  
Имс поймал его за руку.  
— Постой. Только один вопрос: Колин тебе точно нужен? Теперь, когда ты видишь, какой он неидеальный, ты все еще хочешь его заполучить?  
Он спрашивал с той серьезность, которая иногда в нем появлялась.  
Артур понимал, что этот вопрос требует серьезного ответа. Но что он мог сказать?  
— Да. Да, я все еще этого хочу.  
Имс, сжимавший его запястье, разжал пальцы.  
— Тогда прими его таким, какой он есть. И переспи с ним наконец.

***  
Последний совет показался Артуру наиболее справедливым. Они с Колином и так долго тянули.  
Предложение провести вместе уик-энд Колин воспринял с энтузиазмом.  
— Куда сходим? Может быть, снова на бейсбол?  
— А может, уедем куда-нибудь? В тихое место, где будем одни.  
Колин коснулся его губ.  
— Я давно ждал этого. От бабушки мне достался домик на озере Тахо. Там нам точно никто не помешает.  
Но планам не суждено было сбыться. В пятницу Майлз вызвал его к себе.  
— Ты знаешь, что Имса в качестве гостя пригласили на передачу на Нью-Йоркском телевидении?  
— «Поздняя-поздняя ночь». Да, он всех этой новостью осчастливил.  
— Ходят слухи, что нью-йоркцы собираются переманить Имса в соведущие.  
— Сайто вряд ли позволит ему уйти.  
— Сайто не всесилен. Потеря Имса станет для нас сильным ударом, особенно сейчас, когда телезрители к нему привыкли, да и с командой он сработался.  
Самому Артуру новость об уходе Имса тоже не пришлась по вкусу. Он с удивлением понял, что без него было бы скучно. Пошляк или нет, но Имс оживил их передачу.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я его отговорил?  
— Да. Ты поедешь с ним и проследишь, чтобы он ничего не подписал...  
Артуру показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Но у меня планы на выходные!  
— Придется отложить. Мне жаль, Артур, но тут все зависит от тебя. Ты продюсер Имса, у вас хорошие отношения — он тебя послушает.  
Именно в этот момент Артур вспомнил, почему он терпеть не может Имса.

***  
Тот, напротив, увидев его в холле Нью-Йоркского отеля, просиял, как именинник.  
— Артур! Не можешь и дня без меня прожить?  
— А как же. Загибаюсь без твоего тонкого юмора и шарма.  
— Почему ты такой злой?  
— Потому что Майлз решил, что продюсер тебе нужнее, чем мне секс.  
Специально для передачи Имс приоделся, даже надел галстук, хотя верхнюю пуговицу рубашки все равно оставил расстегнутой. Артур застегнул ее сам, сунув свою сумку в руки Имсу.  
Тот понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
— Ортопеду опять не перепало. Невезучий парень.  
— Надеюсь, на шоу из тебя выжмут все соки.   
Он оглядел Имса с ног до головы, убедился, что тот выглядит достойно, и вздохнул:  
— А ведь я сейчас мог бы трахаться. Не с тобой! — добавил он, видя, как Имс оживился.  
Когда они поднимались в лифте, тот спросил:  
— А все-таки, почему Майлз так внезапно послал тебя со мной?  
— Испугался, что ты опозоришь нас на весь свет своими манерами.  
— Или испугался того, что я уйду?  
— Знаешь, у тебя потрясающая способность говорить в лоб правдивые вещи.  
— Я не люблю ходить вокруг да около. И скажу прямо: я не собираюсь уходить из «Утреннего кофе». Ты рад?  
— Да, — ответил Артур честно. — И еще я очень зол.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что выходит, что я ехал напрасно!  
— Ты можешь меня поуговаривать, — предложил Имс. — Соблазнить, например, и в постели взять обещание... Ох!  
Лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и Артур тычком выгнал Имса из кабинки.

***  
Вечером, сидя на балконе кубинского ресторана и глядя вниз, на танцплощадку, Артур подумал, что эта поездка ничуть не хуже, чем уик-энд на Тахо. Без секса, зато он наконец-то смог отдохнуть и ни о чем не думать.   
Столик в ресторане заказал Имс. Сам он в местную обстановку вписался органично, в нем, как и в местной музыке, было что-то дикое и грациозное. А он и ходит, как танцует, подумал Артур, глядя, как Имс пробирается к их столику. Некрасивый красивый мужчина.  
Имс снова снял галстук и закатал манжеты рубашки. Так ему даже больше шло. В студии чужого шоу, застегнутый на все пуговицы Имс и сам казался чужим и посторонним. Но сейчас он снова стал самим собой.  
— Не жалеешь, что вместо ортопеда тут сижу я? — спросил Имс.  
— Жалостью тут не поможешь. Тем более, у ортопеда будет много времени впереди.  
Имс кивнул.  
— Он везунчик.  
Артур смотрел на него, ожидая ядовитой ремарки, но Имс сказал:  
— Правда, везунчик. Заполучить тебя...  
— Тевтонского рыцаря, закованного в броню?  
— В броню, под которой скрывается страстный и сексуальный парень. Посмотри на себя, за этот месяц ты расцвел. И мне приятно думать, что я приложил к этому руку.  
— Конечно, ты не мог не закончить дифирамбами в свою честь.  
— Но ведь ты мне благодарен.  
— Скажу это только один раз — да, я благодарен. Тебе следовало стать психологом.  
— А у меня есть диплом по психологии!  
— Серьезно?  
— Да, годовые курсы!  
— Да ты смеешься.  
— Нет, правда. Для работы мне хватает и этого.  
Они замолчали, глядя на танцующих внизу людей.  
Имс кинул на них.  
— Не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Нет. Я не умею, к тому же однополая пара...  
— Боже, да плюнь ты на эти социальные условности. Идем.  
Артур посмотрел на протянутую ему руку.  
— Но я правда не умею...  
— А вот эта отговорка еще хуже. Танец — это почти как секс. Ты же не откажешься от секса?  
— Отказался ради тебя.  
— Я ценю твою жертву. И потому подарю тебе кое-что равноценное.  
Не обращая внимания на сопротивление Артура, он вытащил его на площадку. Тот опасался, что они привлекут нездоровое внимание, но никто не повернул головы в их сторону. Имс положил руку Артура себе на плечо.  
— Я поведу, если ты не против. Я же мужчина.  
— Я сегодня в таком хорошем настроении, что даже не буду спорить.  
— Надо почаще создавать тебе хорошее настроение. Ну, начали.  
Сначала Артуру казалось, что он никогда не попадет в такт зажигательному кубинскому мотиву. Но Имс ненавязчиво направлял его, и, наконец, у него начало получаться.   
Он оценил деликатность, с которой Имс вел в танце. Его рука на талии казалась надежной, и Артур в который раз удивился, каким разным может быть этот человек. Ироничным, остроумным, пошлым — серьезным и надежным.  
Имс танцевал, как занимался любовью, — чувствуя партнера, двигаясь в одном ритме. Рядом с ним даже неопытный в танце Артур чувствовал себя уверенно.  
И именно тогда, в танце, он почувствовал то, чего давно не испытывал рядом с Колином — томление, желание прикоснуться губами к губам Имса, почувствовать его в себе. Эти ощущения были настолько острыми, что он потерялся них. И понял, что музыка стихла, а они все еще стоят друг напротив друга, и в глазах Имса то же желание, отчаянное, но тщательно скрываемое. Он сейчас походил на зверя, готового к прыжку. И Артур очень хотел, чтобы тот наконец что-то сделал, потому что сам он на это не решится.  
Но именно Имс опомнился первым и выпустил его.  
— Да, Колину очень повезло, — сказал он хрипловато.  
Колин. Артур совсем забыл о нем, и сейчас почувствовал окативший его стыд. Он и правда начинает вести себя, как шлюха, для которой главное — это постель. Из-за одного танца он чуть не перечеркнул недели прекрасного романа.  
Он ничего не ответил Имсу, развернулся и пошел к выходу. Имс звал его, но Артур не обернулся, больше всего боясь, что если задержится, у них с Имсом все же случится то, о чем они оба... Он, по крайней мере, будет жалеть. А Имс... Он же не раз говорил, что секс ничего не значит.  
***  
В номере Артур немного успокоился. Если рассуждать здраво, ничего страшного не произошло. Да, он почувствовал внезапное возбуждение, но это объясняется тем, что он уже десять месяцев ни с кем не был. А последние несколько недель, проведенные рядом с Колином, его раздразнили. Он настроился на секс — и потому чуть не прыгнул в постель с Имсом.  
Снедавшее Артура волнение было слишком велико, чтобы усидеть на месте, и он нервно мерил шагами комнату. Что сказать Имсу утром, когда они увидятся? Или ничего не говорить, сделать вид, что ничего и не было?  
Внезапный стук в дверь прервал его мысли. Артур замер. Это мог быть только Имс, больше некому. Боже, что ему здесь нужно? Зачем он пришел? Артур даже не знал, как себя теперь вести.  
А может, это все обслуга? Артур надеялся, что это так.  
— Кто там? — крикнул он.  
— Это я, Колин.  
Артур подлетел к двери и распахнул ее. Колин, улыбаясь, поднял бутылку шампанского.  
— Обслуживание номеров.   
— Откуда ты? — только и смог спросит Артур.  
— Решил сделать тебе сюрприз. Побыть непредсказуемым..  
Он прошел мимо Артура, который, казалось, врос в пол.  
— Я подумал, раз уж мы планировали уик-энд, то проведем его вместе. И вместе же вернемся домой. Хорошая идея, правда?  
— Да, — услышал Артур свой голос словно издалека. — Правда.  
Колин поставил бутылку на стол, подошел к нему и поцеловал в губы.  
— Ну же, малыш. Ты не рад меня видеть?   
— Рад. Просто это неожиданно.   
— Принесешь бокалы? Я пока открою шампанское.  
— Конечно.  
Как во сне, Артур двинулся к бару. Он сам не понимал, что чувствует в этом момент. Точнее, он знал, что должен чувствовать — радость, предвкушение. Но ощущал только равнодушие.  
Он как раз достал бокалы, как в дверь снова постучали. Стоя спиной ко входу, Артур услышал голос Колина:  
— А, это ты, привет.  
Похолодев, он обернулся. Имс, стоя в дверях, спокойно поприветствовал Колина, но смотрел при этом на Артура.  
— Ты забыл в ресторане пиджак.  
— Спасибо.  
Он не сделал ни малейшей попытки двинуться с места, и пиджак забрал Колин.  
— Спасибо, приятель, — дружелюбно сказал он. — Что-нибудь еще?  
— Нет, — ответил Имс. — Спокойной ночи.  
В эту минуту он выглядел жутко. Ни малейшего признака раздражения или злости, только спокойствие — и, тем не менее, Артуру было не по себе. Ему хотелось сказать «Извини», но язык не слушался.  
А потом момент был упущен. Имс ушел, и Колин закрыл за ним дверь.  
Разливая шампанское, он спросил полушутя-полуревниво:  
— Между вами точно ничего не было? Он так смотрел на меня... Я думал, что ударит.  
Артур, не отвечая, пригубил шампанское, но не почувствовал вкуса.  
Колин продолжал:  
— Я вообще-то не боюсь, у меня коричневый пояс по карате, но столько шуму вышло бы...  
— Колин, почему я тебе нравлюсь? — перебил Артур.  
Тот запнулся, а потом неловко рассмеялся.  
— Ну и вопрос...  
— Нет, правда, — настаивал Артур.  
— Ну... Ты красивый. Сексуальный.  
Он чуть улыбнулся.  
— Очень умный, образованный. Добрый. Целуешься замечательно. И знаешь что? Ты не критикуешь. Не пытаешься навязать свое мнение или изменить меня. Мне это нравится. Обычно все люди пытаются прогнуть окружающих под себя — но ты не такой.  
— Я такой, — снова перебил его Артур. — Именно такой.  
Колин растерянно спросил:  
— В каком смысле?  
Артур постоял, собираясь с мыслями.   
— Во-первых — шампанское охлаждать надо. Его теплым не пьют. Во-вторых, я мысленно редактирую все твои слова, как это ни ужасно. И потом — икра.  
— Икра?  
— Да! Никто не запивает икру кофе. А еще — ты кормил меня с рук, а меня...  
Артур попытался подобрать верное слово.  
— ...а меня трясло. Ненавижу, — выделил он голосом, — когда кормят, как младенца.  
Колин смотрел на него, словно ребенок, обнаруживший, что Санта-Клаус — это на самом деле переодетый папа. И Артур чувствовал себя жестоким обманщиком.  
Но сейчас, сказав правду, он чувствовал и облегчение. Оказывается, ему давно надоело играть чью-то роль.  
— Вот такой я, — тихо сказал он. — Мне очень жаль. Но за все это время я ни разу не был самим собой.  
Колин поставил бокал на стол.  
— Мне, наверное, лучше уйти.   
— Да. Так будет лучше.   
Артур не обернулся, когда за Колином закрылась дверь.

***  
Больше всего Имс сейчас жалел, что бросил курить. Он сделал это после того, как два года назад застукал Джо с сигаретой, и они заключили договор: никаких сигарет для них обоих, пока Джо не исполнится восемнадцать. И до сих пор он держал обещание. Но сейчас раздумывал, не спуститься ли вниз за пачкой. Или бутылкой крепкого виски. Последнее еще лучше: напиться бы в стельку и забыться. Лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца.  
Он поморщился. Разбитое сердце — какой глупый штамп. Чувства, которые он испытывает, его любовь к Артуру — все это штампы. Все это было до него и будет еще не раз после.   
Имс не заметил, как успел привязаться к этому парню. Слишком резкому, слишком эгоистичному и уязвимому. Но такому желанному.  
А ведь ему поначалу было просто любопытно, какой человек скрывается под строгими костюмами, сшитыми на заказ. Он из чистого интереса упорно пытался вытащить Артура из его скорлупы, хотел посмотреть, какой тот на самом деле. А когда наконец вытащил, то влюбился.  
Какого черта вообще ему нужно было лезть к ним с Колином? Хотел сделать доброе дело? Сделал, и теперь этот идиот-ортопед трахает человека, которого он и оценить-то не сможет. Что бы там не думал Артур, Имс сразу понял, что Колин — пустышка.  
Внутренний голосок ехидно отметил: хоть и пустышка, но Артур-то сейчас с ним.  
Потому что он и сам от Колина не отличается, решил Имс. Артур та же пустышка, в которую сам он влюбился по глупости. А от этой болезни есть одно средство — напиться. Лучше в чьей-нибудь компании.  
Он накинул пиджак, решив все же сходить вниз. Распахнул дверь — и налетел на Артура. Тот как раз собирался постучаться, поднял руку.   
Секунду они стояли так, глядя друг на друга. А потом Имс спросил:  
— А где Колин?  
— Едет домой.  
Артур отодвинул его и вошел в номер, не спрашивая разрешения.  
— Ортопед решил, что ты недостаточно хорош для него?  
— Нет, я просто рассказал ему правду.  
Имс посмотрел на устроившегося на диване Артура и закрыл дверь.  
— Ты ему рассказал? Зачем?  
— Понял, что мне надоело играть роль доброго и понимающего.  
Артур похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, но Имс предпочел устроиться в кресле напротив.  
— Ты же так пытался его завоевать.  
— Я завоевал. Ты свою часть уговора выполнил. Теперь я выполню свою и больше не буду к тебе цепляться.  
— Полагаю, это будет сложновато сделать. Ведь я в это время буду в Нью-Йорке.  
Артур напрягся.  
— Ты же сказал, что не принял предложение.   
— Еще нет, но подумываю принять. Дома меня больше ничего не держит.  
— А как же Пайпер и Джо?  
— Буду присылать им деньги по почте.  
— А как же я?  
Имс не в первый раз играл в эти игры, и потому не дрогнул.  
— А что с тобой? Я хорошо тебя натаскал, ты теперь та еще штучка. И без меня справишься. Можешь даже вести «Голую правду».  
— Я без тебя не справлюсь.  
— Ой, да ладно, таких ведущих, как я, полно.  
— Мне не нужен ведущий! Мне нужен ты!  
Имс вздохнул:  
— Не знаю, какую еще игру ты придумал...  
Артур поднялся и подошел к нему. Он казался таким разозленным, что Имс ожидал удара. Но Артур поцеловал его, обнимая за плечи.  
Когда их губы только соприкоснулись, оба замерли, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Оба хотели бы сделать вид, что этот поцелуй ничего не значит — и оба понимали, что он значит слишком много.   
Губы Артура пахли шампанским, и Имс с разочарованием подумал, что тот пьян. И спьяну выставил Колина и прискакал сюда. А утром будет расстроен и, возможно, даже обвинит Имса в том, что тот воспользовался ситуацией.  
А чтобы не было обидно, подумал он, лучше сейчас извлечь максимальную выгоду.  
Он положил руку Артуру на затылок, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал глубже. Тот ответил, и через секунду они яростно вцепились друг в друга. «Не отпущу, — подумал Имс. — Раз уж ты сам пришел, теперь не отпущу».  
Артур скользнул к нему на колени, но на это раз не ограничился легким прикосновением. Он расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке Имса и прижал руки к его груди. Тот и не думал, что простое прикосновение может так завести.  
Но как раз в тот момент, когда он собирался заняться одеждой Артура, тот отстранился. Глаза у него были совершено безумные, но улыбался он лукаво. Имс охотно расцеловал бы ямочки на его щеках, но тот не позволил ему шевельнуться. Придержал за подбородок и неторопливо провел языком по губам Имса.  
— Твои губы так и напрашиваются на поцелуи.  
— Они напрашиваются не только на поцелуи.  
Он попытался дотянуться до губ Артура, но тот увернулся, смеясь, и от этого смеха Имс почувствовал как раздражение, так и дикое возбуждение.  
— Только не говори, что решил поиграть, — взмолился он.— Если ты меня сейчас кинешь, я... Умру от спермотоксикоза.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе все досталось легко, — сказал Артур, вставая.  
Он направился к спальне, на ходу расстегивая рубашку.  
— Никто не хочет то яблоко, которое висит на нижней ветке. То, что с вершины, гораздо слаще.  
— Я слишком хорошо тебя обучил,— пробормотал Имс, идя за ним.  
***  
В спальне они устроились на постели, целуясь и лаская друг друга.  
Имс накрыл его член рукой, и Артур с готовностью толкнулся в его ладонь. Это было так хорошо, что несколько секунд он не мог отдышаться. Быть рядом с кем-то — не с кем-то, с Имсом! — чувствовать на себе его руки и жадные поцелуи — это было больше, чем он мог себе представить.  
Он был прав, когда думал, что Имс танцует так же, как занимается любовью. Словно в танце, тот взял инициативу на себя. Артур мог расслабиться и отдаться его рукам.  
Жесткие пальцы сжимали его член, неторопливо двигаясь, и он всхлипывал от наслаждения каждый раз, ладонь накрывала его полностью. Он думал, что ничего лучше этого не может быть, до тех пор, пока Имс не коснулся языком его соска. Неторопливо обвел его и взял в рот, посасывая.   
Прикосновение его губ и языка окончательно лишило Артура сил, он мог только выгибаться навстречу, задыхаясь. Даже на крик сил не осталось. Имс несильно прихватил сосок зубами, и Артура накрыла волна особенно острого удовольствия. Он мог бы кончить прямо так, только от рук и губ Имса, и потому испытал разочарование, когда тот отстранился.  
Имс склонился над ним, отводя со лба влажные волосы.  
— Тихо, тихо. Я с тобой.  
Артур до этого момента и не осознавал, что дрожит. Желание, раздразненное Имсом, было невыносимо. Он сказал сквозь зубы:  
— Если ты меня сейчас кинешь... Нет, я не умру. Я тебя изнасилую.  
Имс издал короткий смешок. Сейчас он смотрел на Артура с нежностью.  
— Разве я смогу тебя оставить?  
Он прижал его ладонь к своему паху, и Артур почувствовал, что тот возбужден не меньше. Налитый кровью член казался каменным, Имсу наверняка стоило немалых сил удержаться от оргазма. Глядя ему в глаза, Артур медленно сомкнул пальцы на его члене и провел кулаком вверх. От этого движения Имс вздрогнул и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Ну ладно, — пробормотал он. — Если ты настаиваешь...  
Он внезапно подмял Артура под себя, раздвигая его колени. Тот чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, лежа под ним с раскинутыми ногами. Но эта беспомощность нравилась и даже возбуждала.  
Имс взял с тумбочки смазку и презерватив. Артур вздрогнул, когда холодный гель коснулся его ягодиц, и смазанный палец проник внутрь.  
— Если будет больно — скажи, — велел Имс.  
Но боли не было, только немного дискомфорта вначале. Имс коснулся простаты, и удовольствие от этого прикосновения было более ярким, чем раньше. Это было очень хорошо — и в то же время катастрофически мало.  
Имс, видимо, понял это, потому что добавил второй палец, развел их внутри, растягивая Артура. А потом, решив, что тот уже готов, взял его.  
Артур скрестил ноги на пояснице у Имса, и теперь тот мог двигаться только короткими мощными толчками. Каждый такой толчок отзывался в теле Артура удовольствием. Ощущение Имса внутри, заполненности и его тепла было самым правильным.  
Он поймал взгляд Имса, и увидел в них отражение того же наслаждения, словно они на это время стали одним целым.  
Имс поцеловал его, и этот поцелуй стал именно тем, чего не хватало для оргазма.

***  
— И почему твои татуировки казались такими отвратительными?  
Артур лежал у него на плече, обводя пальцем одну из тату — маску на левой половине груди.  
— Я вообще наверняка не вписываюсь в твои требования. Ответь честно, скольким критериям я соответствую?  
— Двум. Хорошие манеры и отсутствие венерических заболеваний.  
— Ох, да я почти герой.  
— Ты герой, — подтвердил Артур — И отличный любовник.  
Имс подозрительно спросил:  
— Ты так говоришь потому, что это правда, или ты просто пытаешься подольститься?  
Артур улыбнулся.  
— Как знать.  
Но тут же нахмурился.  
— Ты же не переедешь в Нью-Йорк?  
— Нет, конечно, иначе кто тебя будет трахать?  
— Только не делай вид, что это исключительно ради секса.  
— А ради чего же?  
Артур поцеловал его в губы.  
— Ты делаешь это, потому что любишь меня. И как бы ты не спорил, это и есть голая правда.


End file.
